


Ashes of Betrayal

by russianwinter013



Category: White Collar
Genre: Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Gore, Insanity, Mental Instability, Other, Vampire King, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4576203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianwinter013/pseuds/russianwinter013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my territory. It always has been, and it will never change. I have been excessively lenient while working with the mortal powerhouse, allowing their disgusting human stench to permeate the veil. So why does this particular group, out of all I have worked with, bother me so? They have been reckless enough to antagonize me…and they will not survive my wrath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashes of Betrayal

_The human heart is the source of all power...so what happens when the human heart fails? Power is only a part of infinity in the making, and the only thing that can affect its outcome is the conscience a mere mortal possesses, an extension of the force the heart possesses. Some choose to eradicate their conscience while others choose to embrace it. But what can a conscience, or even a heart for that matter, truly provide for any being? They present nothing but lies wrapped in emotions of ill intention. They will betray you without a second thought. So, considering this, we have chosen to wipe all consciences and emotionally poisoned hearts from existence, supported by the god of Death and Chaos himself. After all...death is merely corrupt power, is it not?_

* * *

_He was stranded in the dark abyss with nowhere to go. Everything was almost unbearably crowded around him, and the long and thick fingers of deception and disgust were pressing in against his sweat soaked yet chilled skin._

A shudder ran through the slim body, and hands clenched into fists as he made his way down the damp cobblestone sidewalk. Senses flared as muscles tensed and strained beneath cool and flawless skin, hinting at the idea that someone was following or watching him. Scowling, the man stopped mid-step as icy eyes narrowed and burned in barely veiled agitation. No, no, no...there would be  _no_ interruptions today...

_Their jeers and hisses were oh so loud and oh so clear, even as he was pelted relentlessly with handfuls of rotten food and even the contents of waste containers. It took every ounce of self-control he possessed not to break free of his restraints and tear into their throats, ripping them all apart like the pathetic flesh creatures they all were...mere insects in the shadowed wake of the great universe..._

Icy droplets of rain poured from the sky, immediately lowering the body temperature of the lone man standing in the middle of the walkway. Deceptive hands possessing immense strength were clenched into fists, the tendons, veins, and muscles standing out clearly behind the pale skin. Unruly dark hair hung in long and silky strands over a flawless face, and full lips were the only visible feature on the veiled face.

_A sharp object rammed into his shoulder, sinking into the scarred flesh with a startling ease to scrape against the rigid diamond bone. He remained impassive, even as the dark river of blood poured out to darken the tattered fabrics of his shirt and cloak. The warmth of the bodily fluid was enough to raise the temperature of his arm the slightest amount, the dark crimson liquid scalding against the ice of his skin._

_A faint chuckle escaped his throat, and the noise was enough to make his captors halt, weapons aimed at the beast that dare disguise itself as a human. A ravenous hiss came from behind clenched razor teeth, and the spearhead that was sunken deep into his shoulder scraped away the surface of the bone. But oh, the pain was so welcome, even after all that had happened...it was sweet, sweet relief, and oh so satisfying._

_Cold and sadistic, they called him. A complete masochist and sadist, one that was feared by many. After all, it was why he was being lead to the block of the executioner, was it not?_

_The laugh that erupted from his dry and cracked throat was enough to still the hearts of all of those surrounding him._

A torrent of rain was now unleashing its wrath upon the defenseless world beneath it, graciously ignoring the cries and pleas of the vulnerable land beneath it as it was stabbed repeatedly in its exposed limbs to no doubt incapacitate it before the thought of rebellion crossed its mind. The minuscule daggers of ice tore their way through his skin, chilling the stilled blood hidden in deceitful veins and halting any movement that the pale bone would make.

_The massive crowd of men and women all froze as the sound reverberated throughout the area. Panic and fear could not help but arise. Thoughts on what they would do and what was going to happen crossed their minds. Fighting would result in a brutal death. but doing nothing would result in eternal pain._

_Dark blood poured from the gaping wound and what remained of the pale shoulder. Streams of the scalding liquid trailed against the ground, even as slim and long fingers dug relentlessly into the heated stone, futilely attempting to halt the large men dragging the smaller to the hangman who stood waiting like a dark sentry of the corrupt king he served._

A deep drone filled the air, disrupting the once calm and quiet peace that had once ruled over the land. The grave rumble was originating from deep within the chest of the lone man, filled with a grim belief that a dark promise given long ago would not be forgotten.

_Their overwhelming scents filled the air...oh so sweet...oh so tempting...but no. He could not give into the urges just yet. He had to wait, just wait, a little while longer. Everything was going according to plan...they would not prevail this time..._

_Idiotic humans..._

Lips curled back in an infuriated hiss, and gleaming white teeth reflected the pallid light of the moon watching the world like a worrisome mother. The ache of deceit and betrayal tore through him, a form of welcome pain that entered through arms that were held wide open in a cold guarantee.

_The fire roared around him, its venomous tongues raking over his colorless skin in an effort to scar the once protective flesh. Every eye, from cobalt to hazel to amber to emerald, watched and sought after his every move, as if he were going to turn on them in an instant._

_Oh, they had no idea how right they were..._

Chilling and heart-stopping, the laugh that escaped the man was enough to break even the coldest of beings.

Out of the corner of his peripheral vision, a motion caught his wandering attention.

There were people following him.

With rage boiling and festering in his heart, he remained motionless. How  _dare_  they think they would be able to catch him by surprise?

**_Master..._ **

_The air, once filled with the nauseating scents of the brackish perspiration and tears and vile spittle from the roaring crowd, almost immediately dropped in temperature. Broad slices of delicious terror and caution fell all around the beast being led to the execution site, and such horrid emotions only increased in influential power as his insane laughter echoed with a chilling accuracy throughout the now silent town._

**_Master...we have come for you._ **

_Darkness roared in triumph as it was finally allowed to descend on the abhorrent world beneath it, its huge and icy tendrils of diamond clawing through the flesh-like exterior to expose all of the wretched organs to the omniscient universe around it..._

The lone man ceased all movement, the darkness surrounding him writhing in thinly veiled desire. The time was almost near...

A faint rumble pierced the thick veil of silence, steadily moving towards the single being standing drenched in the rain that beat him relentlessly. Ice stung his nearly colorless skin, chilling the flawless flesh and bone.

A cold snarl curled back his lips, and pure white teeth flashed in the dim light of the moon high above him.

_In._

_Out._

_Calm..._

_Relax..._

"You have been following me."

A figure appeared from the shadows, tall and lithe with flowing silver hair and a dark crimson glare. Hoarse and bone-chilling laughter escaped the strange being as it tilted its head, a playful and infuriating grin curling back scarred lips. "Only for the good of the cause."

Water dripped in streams from the slim frame of the first man. "Enough with the impediments." Dark and thick hair fell over a pale forehead, waving in the ice-coated wind. "How long?"

The being made a low and hissing noise, an elongated and forked tongue flicking out to swipe over long teeth. "The Order believes it will merely be a bit longer of a wait. There have been rumors of spies and—"

Before the being could continue, an icy and immovable hand was clasped around his throat, restricting unnecessary air flow.

The monster loomed over him, once cool blue eyes now blazing a chilling mixture of crimson and gold. Long teeth were bared in a feral snarl as the cloak of darkness surrounding him roared to voice the fury of its master; thick and black tendrils began to slither their way beneath the informant's skin, slipping past the muscle and piercing the bone.

The scream that tore through the night was enough to make the beast moan in pleasure.

_**Master...we are waiting...** _

_The demented cry that rang throughout the town made all become immobile, almost immediately. Sweat and filth poured off of the wary bystanders, making the foul stench in the air strengthen and nearly overwhelm the beast sentenced to death. Perfect white teeth lengthened in growing agitation and hunger, and he shifted, feeling the guards and escorts tense around him._

_One fool was brave enough to spear him through the shoulder once more._

_The sound of tearing flesh and the scent of boiling blood filled the air. Crimson liquid flew with a frenzied fervor and in a flash, the beast was looming over everything and everyone, madness clear in the dark depths of its gaze as the blood poured like an incessant river behind him._

_His demonic roar was enough to make the town descend into a crazed frenzy._

Tearing himself from his wandering thoughts, he glared down at his subordinate. "There will be no spies. Should I hear of anything else pertaining to the matter, I will personally tear out the hearts of each and every one not capable of flushing out a number of scoundrels. Do you understand?" The telltale creaking of warping bone filled the air as the grip around the messenger's throat began to tighten.

The silver-haired man nodded weakly. "Y-yes. I understand, master."

A low growl rumbled throughout the pale man's chest. "Excellent." Straightening suddenly, he released the other, leaning against the icy stone wall of the building behind them as he slipped his clawed hands deep into the pockets of his all-concealing cloak. "Inform the Rivaille Clan to begin their movements. Should any of them be late, I will personally tear them to shreds." Crimson eyes burned as they locked onto those of the silver-haired man. "Everything must go according to plan, and not even the slightest mistake can be made."

Lightning flashed, revealing a handsome face with ice blue eyes and an arrogant smirk that curled back his full lips. Moaning and sanguinary wind lapped at the edges of his long and dark cloak, and the moonlight illuminated the sleek and expensive suit that the man was wearing, as well as the simple yet elegant Forzieri tie.

"The hunt has begun."

* * *

_The world is such a dreadful place, is it not? Always gathering hopes and dreams in its deceitfully soft hands...if only to crush them mercilessly as their agonized screams beat at worn ears and their precious lifeblood poured through clenched fingers. No one can trust the world, and its horrid and wretched spawn fall into that same category as well. Even if one does find an alleged friend or accomplice in such a cruel place, that can only last for so long. That is the problem with these disgusting mortals. While powerful beings live on wrapped in the endless cloak of blessed eternity, everything that is mortal...comes to an end. It is the reason vengeance and fear and hate are born. It is all because everything comes to an end._

* * *

It was loud.

Oh so dreadfully loud.

But then again...

Offices were supposed to be loud, were they not?

Especially ones that belonged to rambunctious and overly curious FBI agents.

The noise was doing nothing to improve the horrific headache he had awoken with that morning. It had been enough to make him snap at his partner, leaving both of them in a state of shock and anger that was only present when two associates had somehow mixed themselves up in an argument.

The world began to waver and swim before his eyes, and his body began to tremble as ice dug its relentless claws deep into his flesh and bone. Teeth clenched together enough that a slight groan could be heard. He was only vaguely aware of those around him becoming motionless and eyeing him with concern and agitation, but he found that he could care less for their emotions and reactions at the moment.

A heavy weight settled on his shoulder, and it radiated heat that pierced through the colder exterior of his own. The pain-inducing murmur decreased in volume, leaving the pale man in a brief state of relief as the pounding in his head only slightly relinquished its hold.

_The pounding of hundreds of hearts...the scent of the fresh blood being pumped throughout those flesh-covered and insignificant insects..._

A faint rustling revealed that his captor was clad in an expensive suit, and the faint scent of starch and water vapor lingered in the air around whoever was holding him.

_Scraping claws against heated cobblestone...jagged scars in their wake..._

"Neal?"

_Handler._

It was the voice of his handler.

_Hands twisting with a sickening crunch...bones splintering and piercing through thin flesh..._

Forcing his suddenly unresponsive body to move, he forced the infuriating tremors to cease as crystal blue eyes shot open.

_A deep and ragged moan escaped the beast as it was assaulted with cruel and merciless pain...oh so welcoming..._

Peter Burke stood there, worry etched clear into his worn face and his powerful jaw clenched. Behind him, about a dozen feet back, Diana and Jones stood watching, bodies relaxed but stained with the faintest hint of tension. They seemed to be ready for some sort of action, as if the confidential informant would attack them or some nonsense like that.

Neal made a mental note to confront them later on about it.

But right now, he had to take care of some other things.

_Head twisting back._

_Skin tearing...flesh peeling..._

_Blood boiling..._

_Bubbling._

_Overflowing._

_More..._

_Hungry..._

"Yeah, Peter?"

The FBI agent narrowed his eyes, tilting his head ever so slightly. "You're shaking."

_Trembling beast bathed in the blood of the prey..._

_Crimson glare of ravenous flame..._

_Claws and fangs tearing through once-thick and protective flesh..._

_Oh, so delicious, dear flesh..._

He had intended to respond, but then the vertigo hit him like a tidal wave.

Clenching his teeth together once more, the slim man swayed on his feet, heat momentarily overwhelming him. The blood roared in his ears, drowning out most of the sound around him to a dull roar, but ever so faintly he could hear the concerned murmurs of those around him, the deep rumble belonging to his partner and the lighter and softer tones being the voice of Diana.

_"Neal..."_

**_Master..._ **

_"Neal, what's wrong?"_

Hands were steadying him, powerful fingers clenching and righting him to prevent him from falling. The world was swimming before him, nothing but a nauseating maelstrom of colors and motions that made his head pound even more.

**_Master, we are waiting for you. Come, master, come to us..._ **

_"Talk to me."_

Talk? No, he did not want to  _talk..._

He wanted to  _feed..._

_So, so hungry..._

_I can't. I can't. I can't._

_Feed._

Emotions were battling deep within him, fighting for dominance or the smallest fragment of control.

Rage. Pain. Horror. Lust.

_Want...I want...but I cannot...I cannot._

_Black heart of ice convulsing. Curling. Shaking._

_Primal roar of lust and inescapable fury..._

Feed. _Feed. **Feed.**_

_Control yourself!_

The warm hands tightened, sending involuntary stabs of pain throughout his cold body. No, they had to leave him alone...why would they not  _leave him alone?_ They had to move, move and get out of his way...

Letting out an unsteady breath, the shivering con artist pushed against the person holding him, aware of his trembling hands.

Pale and full lips parted to allow the hoarse and cracked voice to be heard.

_"Let...go..."_

Every being in the room froze. Darkness writhed and moaned, and rage boiled to a festering blister that was ready to explode and unleash its infection upon every thing living or inanimate around it.

Cold filled the voice of the blue-eyed man, and he glared at the broad chest of his partner before him.

Peter narrowed his eyes, concern and irritation filling the dark chocolate depths. "Neal..."

The con man arched his back, the violent tremors starting once again. "Get off of me, Peter. I can't..." Vision blurring once more, the slim man moaned as the heat rose deep within him once more, overwhelming him as his breathing became ragged and hoarse.

"Boss." Diana stepped forward, her gaze locked onto the shivering man. "Just let him go."

Peter seemed to want to retort, but one glance at the ill con artist beneath him snuffed the spark. Stepping back, he crossed his arms. "Go home, Neal. Get some rest, and then come back. I need you for this new case."

The pale man nodded, shakily righting himself. "Fine, fine."

_Blood flowing..._

_Screaming..._

_Delicious._

_Want. Need. Want. Need. Want, need, want, need!_

_Need!_

They all watched as he stumbled out of the door and vanished down the hall.

* * *

A vicious growl tore from his throat as he threw himself against the wall. Violent tremors shook his lean body, and muscles were pulled taut as he pressed himself against the ragged brick.

He had been so, so close to snapping...

_Tearing and shredding thin flesh..._

_A cold and sadistic grin..._

Tearing himself from his wonderfully wandering thoughts, he dug his hands into the grimy mortar and scraggly brick and stone. He needed to breathe and relax...calm...down...

A delicious shudder ran through him, ice piercing bone and marrow to further lower his body temperature. Oh, yes.

With a heavy groan, he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, drifting off into dark and demented fantasies...

_Their screams rang in his hypersensitive ears even as his talons tore through blood-slicked flesh. It was oh so satisfying...the feel of the meaty skin sliding down his throat to land in his stomach...filling him completely..._

_The axe lay beside him, and the shredded cloak curled around the small of his back._

_Executioner..._

_His head glared at him through the dying light of the charred sun. Glazed eyes filled with hatred and bloodlust._

_Similar to him. More than he cared to admit. Compared to a mere fleshy mortal..._

_His nose twitched. Senses flared._

_Territory. My territory._

Eyes snapping open, they locked with a curious woman standing at the entrance to the alleyway. She was asking if he was okay. He caught the faint scent of bleach and alcohol...ah. A nurse.

No.

Far from it.

"I...I don't think so. I can't...my legs..."

She was moving closer now, concern clear in her gaze.

He forced down his lust and channeled the hunger of the beast instead.

_Fangs and talons tore through heated flesh, and he savored the overwhelmingly appeasing screams and futile pleas. Really, now. Who would ever come to save them?_

A cold smirk curled back pale lips.

The woman did not even have the chance to scream.


End file.
